Dumbledore Essay
by Evolutions Vampire
Summary: This is an essay I wrote for my English class. The topic was who do you identify as a truly wise person? Well being to book nerd I am, I chose Dumbledore.


This is just an essay I wrote for my English class. It is about someone I see as a truly wise person and I chose Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dumbledore or any of the Harry Potter items mentioned.

* * *

A wise person can come in many forms from a child with their innocent way of looking at the world to an old man because of his experience. Out of everyone I can think of, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is the wisest of all. In the Harry Potter series, Dumbledore seems to represent ultimate wisdom and authority. Harry, and the readers with him, hold Dumbledore in awe. Many times throughout the series Harry willingly accepts and follows Dumbledore's plans even when he does not understand them. A wise person, in my opinion, will have a sense of style, good character, and always seems to know best.

I believe a wise man would have great style not only in the way he dresses but with his possessions also. Albus's clothes are extravagant looking with their royal blue and purple colors and the stars twinkling on the robes. His office has many unique items including a pensive, which allows wizards to view their memories; a deluminator, his own invention, which removes and returns light and can be used as a homing device; and he is the possessor of the Elder Wand, an extremely powerful object also known as the Wand of Destiny or the Deathstick and is one of the three Deathly Hallows. Dumbledore's pet, a phoenix named Fawkes, is quite awesome as well. Although my favorite accessory of Dumbledore's is his beard. Even with all of these unique objects, a wise man would not be wise if he had a horrible personality.

Dumbledore's character is a huge motivation through the books and one of the reasons many find him to be a truly wise person. Even though he is almost an all powerful wizard, Albus appears so human and down to earth like an old man at church or a great grandfather telling war stories in front of the fireplace. According to Rowling, the author, she enjoyed writing Dumbledore because he "is the epitome of goodness." Something I find fascinating about Dumbledore is his sexuality. He is homosexual and even though it is most likely tough for him he never lets it show; most people does not even know Albus is gay. He has many talents, but despite all of them, he is never arrogant, self important or pompous and in The Philosopher's Stone Dumbledore admits to Harry that he makes mistakes.

Dumbledore is a character that is always there when the students need him, his advice, or maybe just as a confidant. Albus is sometimes perceived to be whimsical but his actions, words, and gifts always has meaning. Consider the gifts he gives to Harry, Hermione, and Ron in The Deathly Hallows a snitch, with a message on the inside; The Tales of Beetle the Bard, which had the Deathly Hallows symbol; and the deluminator, which leads Ron back to Harry and Hermione. He seems to have an affect on everyone: Hagrid follows him loyally like a dog, Harry respects him as a guru, and Voldemort fears him as an equal. Albus also has a lot of experience because J.K. Rowling mentions on her website that Dumbledore was born in 1881 making him either 115 or 116 when he died. Dumbledore gave the greatest advice too; one of my favorite quotes is "You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." by Dumbledore to Harry.

Dumbledore is always dressed nicely, is an upstanding character, and is very perceptive of other's feelings and helps them. He is down to earth even with his otherworldly powers. Albus in known for his love of sweets and mischief. When reading about Dumbledore, people does not feel the need to criticize him because deep down inside he strikes that chord that tells the reader that he really is doing what he thinks is the best. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is many reader's favorite character because of his wisdom he shows throughout the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Recommendation for this publication is **Edward, who? **This story, written by CynicalDreamerC, is amazing and it has daily updates which is really great.

Summary: **"The day started off just like any other..." Bella's about to realise that this particular day has no ordinary, "every other" ending. Her life is about to be altered drastically – and so is the person's she runs over... only, he doesn't quite know it yet... "He swallows and croaks out, "Where am I? ****Who are you?" *daily updates***

****Please check out this story it is covered in awesomesauce.


End file.
